


Здесь могла быть ваша реклама

by jana_nox



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: История про то, как Пак Джинен много работал, потом нашел свою любовь, а потом снова много работал.





	Здесь могла быть ваша реклама

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на кпоп ауфест специально для Гали.❤️ Для оформления использованы [стикеры для телеграма от рекламного агентства Smetana](http://progressman.ru/2014/02/lightness/).

Неприлично так залипать просто на тот факт, что человек завязывает шнурки. Неприлично залипать так в принципе, но Джинен теоретически мог представить себе, когда такую мощную волну влечения вызывает острая улыбка, взмах длинных накрашенных ресниц, жест удачный там, задница в хорошо скроенном костюме от какого-нибудь итальянского проходимца с красивой фамилией. В конце концов, каждый второй ролик тех же Gucci как раз на этом и строился.

Не дающие ему покоя шнурки были даже не на каких-то модных ботах, так, раздолбанные старые найки, в которых вы с бодуна выходите выгуливать собаку и молитесь, что не встретите никого из знакомых. Пальцы, возившиеся с этими шнурками, тоже не представляли ничего особенного, Джинен бы даже не обратил на эти руки внимания при кастинге. Нетонкие, неизящные, невыразительные. Просто пальцы. Просто мальчик-оператор с крашенными в ярко-красный волосами и смешинкой в глазах, которого Джинен не заметил во время набора новой команды, а теперь позорно не мог выкинуть из головы. Обычный парт-таймер, спрятавшийся на задних рядах, съежившийся над своими шнурками, чтобы избежать раздачи от большого начальства. 

Не то чтобы это могло его спасти, съемочная группа сегодня лажала в полном составе и сейчас Джинен собирался донести до них всю глубину их бездарности в максимально едких выражениях и про этого мальчика не забудет.

Только отлипнет сначала.

Все бывшие Джинена так или иначе винили в их расставаниях работу Джинена, даже если называлось это иначе. Ты слишком много времени проводишь на съемках. Тебе очередной бриф на рекламу собачьего корма интересней, чем я. Да ты просто мудак, Пак Джинен. «Мудак» было особенно про работу, потому что именно этим словом можно было короче всего описать полный круг должностных обязанностей Джинена на его столь же мудацкой работе.

Но это был главный мудак, он бы попросил, у него же в 2015 были Канны.

В 23 года Джинен гордо ходил с визитками самого молодого креативного директора крупной международной фирмы в этой части Азии (на них так и было написано «самый молодой»), через три года у него уже были Канны и головокружительное, выжигающее все чувство успеха. К 28 он, пьяный после очередного бизнес-ужина с очередными глубокоуважаемыми партнерами, сидел на безликой кровати какого-то безликого отеля, смотрел на свои дрожащие руки и не мог вспомнить, в какой стране находится. Решение остепениться и вернуться домой снимать простенькую, но яркую рекламу для родного корейского телевизора, о которой не напишут на страницах Forbes, пришло позже, а, честно говоря, поумерить пыл и сдерживать гордость и гонор у международной звезды телерекламы не получалось до сих пор. В конце концов, он все еще был чертовски талантлив, и мастерство не пропьешь.

Пусть это и делало его несколько непопулярным среди подчиненных.

Джинен жил этими своими проектами. Дышал ими. И ему действительно было не все равно, какого цвета будет ошейник у пса в рекламе этого чертового собачьего корма, особенно если это соответствовало образу, который он представлял себе в голове, или хотя бы придавало живости всей картинке. Он воображал себя триумфатором, вернувшимся на Родину (пускай и раньше своего срока) на заслуженный покой, умудренным опытом человеком мира. В его грезах нескладные корейские мальчики с красивыми улыбками сами подходили к нему взять автограф и целовали в щеку. Представить себе, что он не сможет придумать, как начать разговор с точно таким же мальчиком в реальной жизни, воображение Джинена до сих пор не осмеливалось. А зря, оказывается.

\- Картинка из камеры В сегодня заслуживает отдельных аплодисментов, - джиненовым голосом можно было краску со стен снимать, - с первого взгляда и не скажешь, что вам в руки дано профессиональное оборудование, снимаете, как будто до сих пор старой мыльницей вашей мамаши.

Ответственный за скачущую картинку Югем отчаянно покраснел и поморщился, но взгляда не поднял и еще больше как бы слился с окружающей его толпой. Возражений не последовало, хотя все знали, что все камеры с той стороны периодически покачивало из-за неудачно выбранной площадки, что было уже косяком стафферов. Джинену хотелось сказать, что у Югема красивые скулы и милая ямочка на подбородке, но вместо этого он многословно обещал всей съемочной команде гореть в аду ближайшие две недели. Его ехидный внутренний голос не сдавался и комментировал, что милому мальчику Югему он готов зарезервировать котел поближе к самому Джинену. 

Джинен узнал, что мальчика зовут Югем, на второй день с начала съемок, когда весь проект еще не полетел в жопу, и, преисполненный радужных надежд, Джинен заявился на площадку, распространяя вокруг себя запах кофе и дорогого одеколона, а тот просто попался ему под ноги.

\- Меня Джебом-хен прислал. Я Ким Югем, - пока Джинен хватал ртом воздух и задумывался, как можно было споткнуться о такую дылду, Югем почувствовал необходимость как-то оправдать свое существование в этом конкретном дверном проеме на входе в студию, где они снимали. Хотя объемный чехол со штативом на плече и сумка с камерой и так все объясняли, если спросить Джинена. Но Джинена никто не мог спросить, потому что он замер на месте и, казалось, находился в этом положении с тех самых пор. 

Джебом, предатель, лучший друг и худший враг (вот начиная прямо со второго дня этой проклятой съемки), был в жизни Джинена всегда. Логично было по возвращении ухватиться за возможность работать вместе, логично было предоставить ему подбор персонала, ведь он знал всех и вся в этом бизнесе в Корее. Когда большая часть твоей команды - фрилансеры, свободные пираты мира пленки, фотошопа и диджитала, обросший контактами, как мачта канатами, и такой же надежный капитан всей этой лихой братии - это ключ к успеху.

Эта запутанная метафора про преступную сущность Джебома служила главным доказательством его вины, и никакой суд его не оправдал бы. Джебом взял на работу Югема. Югем попался Джинену на глаза. Джинен окончательно и бесповоротно влюбился в Югема.

Все, он это сказал.

Никакой суд.

Вашу же мать.

***

Югем нахлебался в жизни всякого дерьма и к своим 26 годам относился ко многим вещам просто, рассудительно и со спокойствием. Он твердо стоял на ногах и крепко верил, что способен справиться с любыми жизненными невзгодами (вера основывалась на богатом личном опыте, смотри пункт про дерьмо). Окончив университет по практичной (так нравившейся родителям) специальности «бухгалтер», он быстро решил, что сделал все, положенное примерному сыну, и пустился во все тяжкие: влез в сомнительное предприятие хороших друзей, прогорел (дважды), взял кредит, закрыл кредит путем сомнительных махинаций, рабского труда и невероятному, взявшемся у него как будто из неоткуда умению не тонуть ни при каких обстоятельствах. Философское отношение к жизни появилось у него позже - единственная польза от книжек по саморазвитию, которыми закармливали его мама и тетки.

Решение заняться видеосъемками серьезно пришло сначала от безденежья (удивительно, сколько в современном мире девочки из инстаграма платили за 15-секундный ролик), потом начало получаться, потом он купил собственное оборудование и уговорил Джебом-хена найти ему работу.

Съемочная площадка, на которой Югем встретил Пак Джинена, была уже отнюдь не первой и даже не десятой на его счету, так что не надо делать из него невинную девицу. В свой первый раз он работал с Ким Хичолем, тот уволил его через сорок пять минут после начала рабочего дня, это было охуенно.

Впрочем, Пак Джинену явно нравилось считать Югема невинной девицей, а сам Джинен в этом сценарии играл коварного совратителя или, как минимум, похитителя девственных душ. Сегодня Югем явился на работу в самых узких джинсах, которые смог найти в юникло («Югема, это лосины», - поправляла его Джимин), и уже успел помаячить задницей перед ясными очами начальства. Большой босс нервно поглощал свой пафосный кофе ведрами и выглядел, будто готов сожрать Югема прямо на месте вместе с лосинами, а также как человек, близкий к сердечному приступу.

Джексон Ван, менеджер из кастинга, с которым Югем успел закорешиться еще пару проектов назад, любил приговаривать, что Пак Джинен не доживет до тридцати, захлебнувшись в собственной желчи. У кастинга были с Джиненом свои счеты, после какого-то интервью с неловким пассажем про «девочку, не слишком худую, не слишком толстую», облетевшим потом весь интернет. В ответ на этот смертельный прогноз неразлучная парочка Бэмбэм и Джимин, которые в четыре руки гримировали всю их братию, просили Югема поторопиться и поскорей уже соблазнить им шефа, мол, иначе недолго ему осталось. Смерть в койке, видимо, представлялась им чем-то более привлекательным, потому что на практике Джинен с каждым днем выглядел все больше похожим на того, кто не переживет столкновения с реальностью настоящего секса с настоящим человеком, таким туго скрученным и зажатым он был. Югему так хотелось потрогать и раскрутить его, что аж чесались ладони.

Хотя, возможно, окружающих не так сильно волновала судьба высокого начальства, а они просто поспорили на деньги.

Бэмбэм и Джимин были вместе с семнадцати лет, женаты с восемнадцати с согласия родителей, работали и жили одним человеком все это время. Иногда Югем думал, что найти свою судьбу вот так сразу, наверное, классно.

Но потом его мысли переключались на Пак Джинена.

Пак Джинен был очень красивый и классный, недостижимый, как самая высокая звезда, и такой же ебанутый на всю голову. В реальном мире он бы не выжил ни минуты, съели бы в первой подворотне. С другой стороны, он как раз принадлежал к тому типу людей, которые этот самый мир строили вокруг себя сами и с кажущейся легкостью превращали серую бытовуху в сказку, фейерверк, скандал и революционную войну. Иногда Югему казалось, что они принадлежат к разным видам, один человек приземленный, второй ввезен контрабандой прямиком из космоса. А с третьей стороны, противоположности же притягиваются?

\- Хен, что вы делаете вечером после съемок? - судя по выражению лица, вопрос вот так в лоб ломал Джинену все шаблоны. Он явно настроился на долгую прелюдию, выматывание друг другу нервов, взаимонепонимание и драму из сериала про школу. Черт, Югем не знал, но, возможно, представления Джинена об отношениях с нормальными людьми (не моделями из Victoria’s Secret - не то, чтобы в них было что-то плохое, хорошие девочки все, как одна, но все-таки не Югем) формировали именно они. - С моей стороны будет очень самонадеянно позвать вас на свидание?

На лице Джинена крупными буквами было написано «да», «нет», «что» и еще «когда я разрешил называть себя хеном». 

Югем решил остановиться на «да» и улыбнулся самой широкой и солнечной из своих улыбок.

Они начали встречаться через неделю. Бэмбэм и Джимин до сих пор должны Югему бутылку.

***

На кухне Джинена ждала утренняя чашка кофе, на чашку был приклеен стикер с нарисованной на нем смешной рожицей с доходящей до самых глазок-точек челкой. Рожица улыбалась Джинену и желала ему доброго утра. Джинен смотрел на нее в ответ и не понимал, откуда кофе, зачем стикер, когда вот это все.

Утренний распорядок дня Джинена включал в себя подъем в семь, контрастный душ, как учили в Men’s Fitness, и йогу. Кофе появлялся из капсульной Nespresso по волшебству или по нажатию одной только кнопки в зависимости от того, насколько проснувшимся чувствовал себя Джинен. Последние три месяца утро все чаще и чаще значило Югема, сонного, сладкого и слишком большого для джиненовой кровати («У тебя койка кинг сайз», - огрызался Югем, когда Джинен начинал пинаться. - «Как раз на одного меня», - звучал неизменный ответ). Югем любил теплый душ, до последнего валяться под одеялом и оттуда любовно комментировать каждую асану по отдельности.

Кофе из чашки со стикером был совсем другим по вкусу, его готовили в старенькой, прошедшей общажную кухню и испытания боем, турке, потому что «в ней вкуснее». Югем каждый вечер приносил на дизайнерскую кухню в квартире Джинена дешевенький пакет-майку с ближайшего к работе рынка, в которой с одинаковым успехом могли оказаться как свежайшие продукты для ужина, так и две пачки рамена, который требовалось просто залить кипятком. Однажды ему пришло в голову готовить кимчи прямо здесь же, среди мраморных столешниц и современной техники, важно поблескивающей хромированными поверхностями. Здоровенную эмалированную кастрюлю в цветочек одолжили по такому случаю у югемовой тетки, и она до сих пор стояла на подоконнике, потому что была слишком велика для встроенных шкафов на кухне Джинена.

За прошедшие три месяца Югем отвоевал себе место под зубную щетку и бритвенный станок, полку в джиненовом шкафу, куда он складывал свои майки, белье, штаны (которые с каждым днем становились на размер меньше, Джинен был готов поспорить на деньги) и отвратительную коробку с «мужскими носками» - сто одинаковых носков в одной упаковке, чтобы не жалко было терять парные.

Все это одновременно радовало Джинена до экстаза и служило источником регулярного глухого раздражения. 

Он все так же зависал сутками на работе, часами торчал на встречах и презентациях, в обнимку с Джебомом откровенно интриговал в коридорах между ними, выбивая себе лучшие проекты. Но теперь между всеми этими делами всегда находилась минутка отправить Югему гифочку с котиком или просто отписаться, как дела, я скучаю, вот тебе грустный смайлик. Он понимал, что его унесло и унесло куда-то далеко и не по плану.

Со стороны жизнь Джинена теперь откровенно делилась на «до Югема» и «сейчас», речь о каких-то Каннах в качестве зарубки на спинке кровати, некой очевидной отметки успеха, уже даже не шла. В конце концов, они с Югемом вечерами (и иногда утром после йоги) упорно пытались эту самую кровать сломать, какие тут могут быть сравнения. Джинен познакомил Югема с родителями и старшими сестрами. Те приняли его благосклонно, отметив его открытую натуру и то, что он разделяет интересы Джинена (последнее утверждение поставило Джинена в тупик, они же не имели в виду секс и работу, правда?).

\- Хороший молодой человек, - отметила та его сестра, которая с восемнадцати лет любила на семейных сборищах жаловаться, что у Джинена настолько плохой характер, что он умрет одиноким в старости. - Несмотря на вашу разницу в возрасте, это так современно!

Разница в возрасте (на самом деле всего три года) воспринималась окружающими весьма искаженно. Югем со своими вечными подработками и проектами смотрелся гораздо младше Джинена, комфортно чувствующего себя в деловом костюме и на руководящей должности во главе большой команды людей. С другой стороны, близкие друзья не раз отмечали, что эмоциональному буратинке уровня Джинена весьма повезло так рано в своей жизни наткнуться на зрелого, умудренного опытом в области человеческих отношений Югема. Тот терпел его сарказм и истерики, первоначальные притирки, когда ты первый раз пускаешь человека на свою территорию и желание сразу же перегрызть ему горло заполняет тебя до краев. Югем уважал чужие границы, заставлял уважать себя, крепко давал отпор и не спешил убегать.

Образ Югема, убегающего от Джинена с криками ужаса, не давал Джинену нормально спать где-то с первые пару недель их общения, когда он уже понял, как ему повезло, но еще не решил, что с этим счастьем делать. Потом они первый раз поссорились (банально из-за мокрых полотенец в ванной), Югем наговорил ему гадостей, Джинен сорвал криком горло, звук хлопнувшей за Югемом двери эхом раздался в огромной пустой квартире. Джинен заснул сном человека, который просрал все и никогда в жизни больше не увидит дедлайна.

Югем остался.

\- Мне кажется, ты сможешь на него хорошо повлиять и воспитать из него человека, - в следующий раз осторожно изменила свое мнение вторая сестра Джинена, по началу так шокированная, что Джинен связался с кем-то «не их круга». 

Смешно, что, по словам Югема, абсолютно то же самое сказала югемова мама после первой встречи с избранником сына, только по ее версии человека требовалось делать уже из Джинена. 

Джинен обернулся на звук распахнувшейся двери. Югем вернулся с улицы, запыхавшийся и румяный. Джинен отклеил от чашки стикер, кофе уже успел остыть.

\- И кому это может прийти в голову выходить из дома настолько ни свет ни заря, что еще даже я не проснулся? - ворчливо поинтересовался он, благосклонно, впрочем, позволяя Югему себя обнять. Тот пах холодной улицей и сигаретами, но, уже наученный горьким опытом, не спешил прятать замерзшие пальцы под джиненовой майкой.

\- Да надо было встретиться с одним парнишкой, перетереть про одно дело, - как ни в чем не бывало отвечал Югем. Эти его мелкие знакомцы и их проекты служили еще одной темой для споров между ними. Югем обладал бесконечным числом контактов и мог достать что угодно, и слишком многие, по мнению Джинена, этим пользовались.

Джинен в очередной раз вздохнул (мысленно) о своей печальной доле и о том, с кем связался, быстро поцеловал Югема в шею, на мгновение спрятав лицо между подбородком и вырезом толстовки, и с усилием оторвал себя от него. Быстрым жестом он налепил смайлик Югему на щеку (хотел на лоб, да крашеная в желтый челка мешала) и скомандовал:

\- Ставь кофе заново, мой успел остыть. И не забудь вымыть руки. И еще будет хорошо, если ты перевезешь свои оставшиеся вещи сюда, так мы будем чаще видеться. Это только логично.

Югем растерянно моргнул.

\- Именно в таком порядке? 

Джинен нахмурился, переставляя посуду на столе, чтобы было чем занять руки.

\- Я бы предпочел кофе вперед. Ты, - он замялся, отвешивая себе внутренний пинок, - хочешь жить вместе?

Джинен всегда втайне считал, что улыбками Югема можно освещать весь район и здорово экономить электричество, но сейчас аж жарко стало. Югем снова потянулся к нему, прижимая крепко, пока крыша Джинена улетала вместе с остатками здравого смысла, со всеми этими сестринскими «а ты уверен» и «подумай еще». Поезд ушел. Джинен уже сделал свой выбор. Вы можете поцеловать невесту.

\- Хочу.

***

Последовавший за этим год не остался незамеченным ни для кого. Начиная с корейской телеаудитории, на широких экранах которых компания Джебома и Джинена проводила революцию в мире азиатской рекламы (которую смогли заметить и оценить те 0,39%, бывшие специалистами в этом вопросе), до семьи и близких Джинена и Югема, оказавшихся плотно вовлеченными во все перипетии их совместной жизни.

О том, что они прошляпили годовщину знакомства, Югему саркастично поведала Джимин на следующий же день. О том, что он еще может исправить положение (и спасти свою шкуру), через пару дней намекнул ему Бэмбэм, ведь до годовщины того, как они начали встречаться, было меньше недели, верно?

Югем послушно купил цветы и одинаково спокойно отнесся к тому факту, что оба эти вечера Джинен провел на рабочих ужинах в попытках отгрызть себе самый интересный контракт, так что приходил домой невероятно поздно и жеста не заметил. Зато на следующие выходные Югему достался окрыленный новым проектом Джинен, с рук на руки сданный ему Джебомом с обещанием не выпускать того из квартиры следующие двое суток, пока юристы не утрясут все формальности. Югем подошел к делу ответственно и не выпускал Джинена дальше их кровати.

Следующая годовщина (год, как они начали жить вместе и до сих пор не убили друга друга) приходилась как раз на сдачу второго запуска третьего этапа последней рекламной компании любимого клиента Джинена (Gucci, конечно, это было корейское отделение Gucci), так что особо рассчитывать на его появление тоже не приходилось. Что ж, пожал плечами Югем, и решил порадовать хотя бы самого себя, купил себе пиво, пиццу и новое кружевное белье.

Не то чтобы кружевное белье было обычной для них с Джиненом вещью, честно говоря, Джинен даже к игрушкам относился с подозрением. Югем всегда подкалывал его на эту тему, мол, чего это, ему даже перед Бэмбэмом нечем похвастаться (истории Бэмбэма были легендарны), отчего Джинен зверел окончательно и с триумфом в очередной раз доказывал свою репутацию героя-любовника. Сам и исключительно своими силами.

Но просто. Просто Югему так нравилось иногда. Кружево было не таким жестким, как казалось с виду, а узкие перемычки или лямки совсем не натирали. Скорее напоминали о себе, о своем существовании. Фиксировали ощущения в пространстве. И Югему правда нравилось. За год совместной жизни эта тема как-то не вставала между ними, но Югем иногда снова представлял себя в кружевном белье и тогда казался себе таким… красивым. 

Даже сейчас, когда новые трусы были спрятаны под растянутыми трениками (упаковать в них все полагающееся - это то еще искусство, навыки которого были слегка подрастеряны) и Югем лежал на диване перед телевизором, в нем было это чувство: что-то необычное, какая-то новая деталь, изюминка. Это ощущение не уходило на задний план, всегда маячило перед глазами и создавало легкую пелену возбуждения, в которой он и собирался провести вечер, уединившись потом в спальне.

Джинен ввалился в квартиру, нежданный и слегка навеселе. Или не слегка, судя по расфокусированному взгляду и тому, как он постоянно облизывал губы, глядя на встречавшего его в дверях Югема.

\- Два дня, - Джинен откашлялся. Югем заботливо помог ему раздеться и усадил на кухне, отвернулся, чтобы включить чайник. - Я дома два дня. Джебом обещал не звонить даже.

Между лопаток у Югема приятно загорячило. Помнит, значит. Он перенес вес с ноги на ногу, принимая более удобную позу, чувствуя, как трется о кожу кружево и нарастает волна возбуждения. Засвербило теперь пониже спины.

Обернувшись через плечо, Югем мог видеть, как остекленел взгляд у Джинена, прямо по кадрам, как у него слегка раскрылся рот, еще раз мокро блеснул язык, и он потянулся в сторону Югема. Югем зажмурился и выгнул спину, подставляясь. В просвете между домашней майкой и трениками белела полоска кружева. Пальцы Джинена уже не просто горячили, обжигали.

Джинен снова откашлялся.

\- Не знаю, почему… Не стоило ради меня… Это типа подарок на годовщину, да?

Какой же ты иногда мудак, Пак Джинен, снова вспомнил Югем и улыбнулся, все еще не открывая глаз.

Джинен продолжал что-то говорить.

\- Я не понимаю, почему я всегда у тебя хенни-извращенец, это такой тупой стереотип. Я и так тебя всегда хочу без всяких… 

Его трясущиеся руки наконец избавили задницу Югема от домашних штанов, мягкой кучкой упавших к его ногам, нетрезвое дыхание стало совсем тяжелым и горячим. Ладони легли на ягодицы, сминая ткань, и Югему нестерпимо захотелось прогнуться еще больше, сложиться пополам прямо здесь, над кухонной столешницей, раздвинуть ноги, подставить задницу, застонать в голос.

Вместо этого он обернулся, выпрямившись во весь рост, и зацепив двумя пальцами за подбородок, поднял голову Джинена вверх, чтобы тот смотрел ему в глаза. Произнес четко и емко:

\- Это для меня. Мой подарок. Я хочу.

Взгляд у Джинена был шальной, следом за командным тоном голоса он совсем поплыл от алкоголя и желания. Вид взрослого мужика в кружевном белье никак не входил в гендерную картину мира Пак Джинена, но ему было достаточно того, что этим мужиком был Югем, и теперь крышу ему сорвало и тормозов не оставило. Он со стоном сполз со стула, вставая на колени перед Югемом прямо на кухонный кафель, и уткнулся лицом в кружево, одновременно вдыхая и облизывая горячим языком сквозь ткань. Югем напрягся - свело мышцы пресса и между бедер - и застонал. Одной рукой нашел опору на столешнице за своей спиной, чтобы не свалиться самому, второй зарылся в джиненовы волосы, запуская пальцы глубоко, оттягивая голову от себя, и глухим голосом произнес:

\- Спальня.

Кафельный пол был им враг.

Джинен как сошел с ума. Югем откинулся на кровати на спину, раскрываясь и позволяя уже все, черт побери, только давай, давай же. Джинен зацеловывал линию трусов, прямо где гладкая кожа контрастировала с жестким кружевом, Югем жмурился и готов был просить, готов был кончить от того, как тот щекой трется о член сквозь шершавую ткань. Хотелось выть и мять простыни.

Югем вскрикнул, когда Джинен положил ладонь ему на член, не столько сжимая, а пока просто придерживая. Прошелся пьяными поцелуями по животу, облизал всего, хотя Югем уже и сам взмок от макушки до пяток. Язык Джинена мокро прошелся по впадинке на боку под нижним ребром, пробуя на вкус еще один контраст: твердая кость против мягких беззащитных тканей. Поймал взглядом взгляд, как приковал в себе, оскалился голодной хмельной улыбкой и впился зубами в мягкое, сразу же зализывая языком и сильнее оглаживая член.

Югем сжался и взвыл.

Джинен укусил его еще несколько раз, оставляя ровные ярко-алые следы на животе и ребрах. Югем уже совсем плохо себя контролировал, просто бездумно вскидывался каждый раз от боли, прогибаясь в спине, упираясь пятками и затылком в кровать и только шире разводя ноги. И глухо стонал, когда острые зубы сменялись ласковым языком и поглаживаниями руки.

Наконец Джинен смилостивился и снова спустился ниже, устраиваясь между ног, приспустил резинку трусов, высвобождая головку, и взял в рот, обволакивая горячим и мокрым. Югем снова положил ему руку на волосы, придерживая, чтобы тот не брал слишком глубоко, осторожничал, памятуя, сколько тот выпил, и так и кончил, пока Джинен облизывал ему головку, рукой надрачивая основание члена через прозрачную ткань.

Когда Югем пришел в себя, ощущение, что его только что переехал поезд, гармонично сочеталось со звоном в ушах и похрапываниями Джинена на нижней половине кровати.

Это могло бы стать отличной традицией, думал он, без сил распластавшись во все стороны. Шевелилась ленивая мысль, что надо бы разбудить Джинена и отправить его в душ, да и самому бы неплохо до туда дойти (проконтролировать, чтобы тот не заснул прямо в кабинке, а то бывали случаи). Традиционные празднования годовщин не для всех.

***

\- Расскажи мне еще раз, кому пришла в голову светлая мысль сделать тебя старшим оператором на этой съемке? - злорадный хохот Джексона было слышно по громкой связи на всю ванную комнату. В этот раз они с Югемом работали на разных проектах и использовали свободную с утра минутку, чтобы обсудить последние сплетни.

Джинен знал, что светлая мысль пришла в голову юному Чхве Ендже, полному энтузиазма проджекту косметического бренда, для которого Югем снимал по временному контракту, и тому икалось за это уже вторую неделю. Среди всех многочисленных талантов Югема никогда не было замечено «руководство кучкой профессионалов в полтора раза старше и опытнее себя». О неловкости ситуации говорили даже на площадке Джинена.

\- Ну знаешь, как говорят, те, кто не умеют - руководят, - продолжил Джексон, считавший себя великим хохмачом.

Нахмурившись, Джинен заглянул в ванную, типа, крем забрать, но на самом деле чтобы отвесить Югему подзатыльник, и с невозмутимым видом вышел, так и ничего не унеся с собой.

\- Эй, это Джексон так говорит, не я! - крикнул ему вдогонку Югем.

\- Что, кстати, по поводу твоего повышения думает наша прима корейской телерекламы? - поинтересовался Джексон. - Привет ему.

Застуканный за подслушиванием чужого разговора, Джинен поплотнее закрыл дверь и приветы гордо проигнорировал. Он много чего думал по этому поводу, но Югем об этом ничего не знал, потому что они уже неделю не разговаривали. А может и знал, используя свою собственную югемову магию, позволявшую ему уже пять лет относительно мирно существовать в жизни Джинена.

Хотя как это Джинена угораздило связать свою жизнь с человеком, которому понравился новый ролик Mercedes, да и вообще любой автомобильный ролик - это шаблонное и неоправданно дорогое проклятие телерекламы - он никак не мог предположить. Мол, у Парк Дже видение, за его идеями будущее, вот с кем бы проработать!

Игра в молчанку длилась уже неделю. По крайней мере, именно столько Джинен гордо следовал своим принципам. Гораздо более легкий характером Югем уже несколько раз сдавался, умильно смотрел в глаза, подарил кашемировый шарф в дурацкую клетку, целовал в щеку и звал хеном, делая вид, что отдается на милость победителю. Джинен бы и рад его простить, но курс на принципы был уже взят.

Он и так уже в последнее время довольно далеко ушел от того революционера, человека мира, который одной идеей переворачивал мир с ног на голову. Вспоминать про Канны не хотелось, вспоминалась Олимпиада, когда он так много работал, что они практически не разговаривали, а Югем развил нездоровую любовь к корейской национальной сборной по керлингу, сначала потому что это было смешно, а потом потому что втянулся.

А с Олимпиады и не было ничего, расслабился. Привык. 

Несмотря на раннюю осень, погода в Сеуле в этом году не радовала. Чтобы избежать промозглого ветра, Джинен завернулся в дурацкий югемов шарф так, что только уши торчали, и отправился в путь, благо, работа была в этот раз в пешей доступности. Он всегда старался приехать на площадку пораньше, чтобы, как он говорил, разгрести ночные косяки (он знал, что его ассистенты имеют другое мнение, мол, так в шефа влезет больше кофе). На самом деле он знал свою натуру и склонность все драматизировать. Если дать ему волю, он мог жевать себя по пустякам долго и очень нудно. Ранние приходы давали ему возможность, что называется, «войти в струю», на какое-то время перестроиться на другой лад, отодвинуть в сторону все личные переживания и вернуться в голове к искомому образу.

Репутация большого босса, который только рад был дать леща за любые опоздания, тоже весьма помогала в производстве.

Отгороженный шарфом от всего мира, Джинен ждал лифта вместе с группкой совсем зеленых стажеров, которые его не замечали или не узнавали в лицо. Судя по цвету бейджей, они были из диджитала и оживленно обсуждали между собой якобы принятую вчера вечером новую концепцию, какой-то ролик для навера, в котором, по мнению Джинена, было неверно все от лида до прозвучавшего имени приглашенной звезды, которого Джинен в связи с их роликом еще даже не слышал и не одобрял. Отлично. Кое-кто сегодня тоже услышит что-то новенькое.

«Вызови ко мне Марка из диджитал прямо с утра», выходя из лифта, набросал он быстрое сообщение самой любимой своей ассистентке, Бэк Ерин. В прошлом певица, она всегда ценила его умение вкрадчиво орать на людей, как она шутила, «широкий диапазон» его голоса.

«Черт, мудак уже в офисе, спишемся потом, оппа», - пришло в ответ. Следом появился стикер с виноватой кошечкой.

«Будешь врать, что ошиблась номером?»

«Поднимаю вам с утра настроение, шеф», - бодро отрапортовала она.

Джинен переслал стикер с кошечкой Югему и пообещал себе купить какого-нибудь мяса получше на вечер, пусть Югем его приготовит. Джинен был готов, чтобы его уговорили себя простить. Но сейчас он занят. Сделать из имеющегося говна конфетку будет непросто, но, в конце концов, на то он и был Пак Джинен, человек мира, лучшее, что когда-либо случилась с корейским телевизором (и отдельно взятым телеоператором тоже).


End file.
